My Deadly Past
by kawaiibritt
Summary: It’s all coming back to me...my past...my memories. Every painful part of it. And it’s all coming back to haunt me...and this time I'm going to stop it once and for all. AU KagInu
1. My Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Here's my new fanfic. Finally I've started writing this story. I've been wanting to for a long time, but just never got to it. Hope you like it!

----------------

I ran through the halls of the house. I have no ideas whose house this is, but I feel like I've been here before. It seems so familiar. I slowed my pace. Why was I running in the first place? I took a few steps into a room and looked around. It was a kitchen.

Suddenly I could hear foot steps behind me. I sucked in my breath. I didn't dare turn around. Instead, I closed my eyes and prayed for whoever it was to go away.

"Kagome…" a voice called out.

I began sobbing without me even knowing. My heart was beating quicker and fear ran through every inch of my body. Why was I so afraid? Who was this person?

They yanked me around and…

-------------------

I sat up and screamed. I couldn't stop screaming, even though I was out of my dream. I was shaking uncontrollably and crying. I've never reacted like this to a dream before.

"Kagome!" my mom came running in. She came and pulled me towards her and I hugged her back, not wanting to let go. Tears pooled out of my eyes, and I couldn't stop. Why am I so scared?

"It's ok sweetie, it was only a dream."

Not one single ounce of comfort came from her words. I let go and tried to control my breathing. I didn't want her to worry.

"You're right," I lied. "It was just a dream."

She pulled my hair behind my ears. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

I nodded, not looking at her. She kissed me on the forehead and left the room.

I didn't even dare close me eyes. I didn't even want to blink. I scanned the room for any movement. I'm going to be paranoid for the rest of the night.

After an hour of shaking, I fell back asleep. I had the same dream again. This time when the person yanked me around, I was staring into pure black eyes.

--------------

"Sango, I've never been so scared before. It was so weird."

Sango and I were sipping on our sodas in the cafeteria. The cafeteria was loud and noisy as usual, with everyone in their cliques. The cafeteria had a bland white color on its walls, making my mood a bit more depressed than usual.

I mean, what a horrible night! Those eyes, I will never forget those eyes. They were so close to me, and had an evil look to them that pierced through me. I couldn't even see the outline of the pupil. I nervously took another sip of my drink.

"I had a dream like that once, except it was at my aunt's house and you were also there. We were being chased around the house and then we got surrounded by a ton of scary looking men and then I woke up before they could touch us. Though I didn't necessarily have the same reaction as you," Sango explained. "But oh well. I'm alive and still here to day so all is good!"

Sango had such a cheerful personality that I envied so much. Whenever I get down and depressed, she always seems to fill the atmosphere with joy and looks at all situations optimistically.

For some unexplainable reason, I was a more dull and depressed person. I always look at things pessimistically and people avoid me because of my sad aura. People truly can't stand being around me. I barely carry out conversation because of my negative thoughts and my careless being. I didn't hate life or anything like that. I just never was enthusiastic about anything.

There are only a few people who can stand me. Sango was one of them. Without Sango, I would have probably been claimed the most depressed person of all time with no good reason.

I always secretly thought there was a reason though. For my irrational depression. Something must have caused it. I just don't know what.

"I know I shouldn't have reacted like that, but I couldn't stop. I was shaking the whole night." Not to mention right now.

Sango smiled, "Don't worry Kags, it was just a dream. We all have our nightmares. Besides, look at the bright side. Christmas is coming up!"

Oh yeah. Yipee.

Sango's favorite holiday is Christmas. Let me warn you now, she goes over the top on occasions like this. I can already imagine what she has planned. She'll decorate her house as if Santa owned it, buy tons of presents for everyone, and cook so much food that can fill the stomachs of a hundred people, even though about only ten will be eating the meal.

Christmas is a bit…too much for me. Like I said before, I'm a very dull person so obviously Christmas to me is too joyful. That never stopped Sango from trying to put me in the spirit, though.

"I'm going to make this Christmas the best you've ever had!" she squealed. I can tell she was always coming up with plans that I was already dreading.

I tried to think of a time when I enjoyed Christmas, but I can only go back so many years. This will be surprising, but I can't remember my childhood one single bit. From ten on out I can remember, but before ten years old, I only draw a blank. Another unexplainable thing in my life.

Sango and I are juniors in high school, by the way.

"Hey ladies," a smooth voice that I could recognize from anywhere said behind me. I turned and saw Miroku smiling and heading for our table. I smiled back.

Miroku was also a person who can stand me. He actually _enjoyed_ hanging out with me, which is still a shock. He said I wasn't like all the other dumb and ego-filled people at the school. I couldn't help, but smile when he said that to me. But that doesn't change the fact of what he's truly like.

He is a total pervert. He flirts with every girl that walks the halls, even if he finds them unattractive. Girls can't _stand_ him. I can honestly say, though, that I'm the only girl in school he hasn't tried to make a move on. I didn't know if I should be appreciative because he respects me as a friend, or if he is also distanced by my presence.

He is very kind and fun to be around, though. Only a few people know this. I enjoy hanging out with him and Sango. They're my two best friends.

He sat down by Sango and wrapped his arm around her. Lately he's been _extra_ friendly to Sango. Miroku was the only person that she was mean too. Miroku and I are the only ones to have seen her bad side.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sango asked, glaring at Miroku. Miroku didn't flinch at all. Actually, he squeezed her tighter.

"Sitting here with you two beautiful women about to eat my lunch." Miroku started devouring his hamburger. Silly.

The bell rang and we headed to our classes. Neither Miroku nor Sango were in my English class, so we went off in our opposite directions. I could hear Miroku trying to convince Sango to go to the movies. I knew he always liked her.

It was sad walking through the halls, not having anyone to wave or say hello to. Everyone else seems to know everyone else. Why did I have to be the odd man out?

I went inside the classroom and took my seat in the back corner. No one notices me over here, not even the teacher. Though I'm not complaining. I never get called on, even when all the other students in the class are. I know I should be taking that as an insult, but I hate answering questions. So all the better.

The bell rang and class started. I put on my headphones as usual and drifted off into my own world. Suddenly the air seemed different and out of place. I looked up and saw someone knew has entered the class.

"Class, we have a new student. His name is Inuyasha. Now let's all welcome him with open arms to Grey View High!"

Inuyasha…

I can't take my eyes off him. I don't know why, but I can't. He has the most amazing long black hair, impossibly darker than mine. He stood tall and muscular, and was wearing a black shirt with jeans. He had a dark tone to him, though. I couldn't put my finger on it.

He sat down in the desk in front of me. I'm so very tempted to hold his hair in between my fingers. To see if it's real.

The teacher started his lecture. I didn't even bother playing my music. I couldn't stop thinking about him. If only I wasn't so shy.

The bell rang too quickly and we had to leave. I followed him up the aisle and out of the classroom, matching my footsteps with his. I'm very silly for doing this, but I continued out the door, making sure my strides were also as long as his and then he came to a stop. Someone was in front of him. I pretended that my shoes were untied and I bent down to "tie" them.

"I'm Kikyo, and it's very nice to meet you."

Oh. I should have figured.

Kikyo is one of those girls who can get any guy she wants. She and I look very much alike, except she's prettier and more exotic looking. My eyes look bland, dull, and disinterested while hers always look eager, excited, and flirty. Her eyes are her magic trick. She makes guys do her every need.

Inuyasha didn't answer back after a few long seconds. Kikyo continued.

"So you're new here, huh? Well, I'll make sure that you get to know everyone." I looked up and saw Kikyo touch his arm. She just met the guy!

Inuyasha shrugged her arm off and walked on. I stared in surprise. Now that wasn't something I expected.

Neither did Kikyo. She looked furious and hurried up to catch up to Inuyasha. I followed them where I was close enough in earshot.

"So you want to do something after school?" she pressed on. Inuyasha wasn't even looking her away.

"Look," he finally said. My stomach fluttered. His voice was amazing. It had a deep, quiet tone to it. But he was angry.

"I don't have any interest in you so how about you save yourself the trouble and find yourself someone else to bother." He walked into the classroom next to him, leaving Kikyo in total, utter embarrassment. I stared in shock, jaw opened wide and all.

Kikyo turned and glared at me. I smirked back. Did I mention that we absolutely _hate_ each other's guts?

Back in freshman year, we sat next to each other in math. We never talked to each other, but I would always eavesdrop on her conversations. One time I heard her talk to her friend, Kagura, who sat in front of her, about Sango. It was all crap too. Kikyo was saying how weird and stupid Sango was, and how she always would talk to Kikyo and Kikyo was always annoyed of her. She started explaining a prank she was going to pull on my best friend, and I sat up from my desk and flipped her desk over, and she fell to the floor. It was one of the best moments of my life.

Kikyo and I have _never_ got along. So you can tell that this also had been added to my best moments.

Kikyo walked away with her chin high, acting as if it never happened. Inuyasha was truly an interesting character. He also had the next class with me. I walked into the door and looked at my desk. I held my breath.

He was sitting at the desk next to mine.

Mr. Hall, my history teacher, said, "We have a new student everyone! Inuyasha, why don't you introduce yourself." I haven't sat in my seat yet because I was staring straight into Inuyasha's eyes.

We continued our eye contact until he walked past me and to the front of the classroom. I stumbled to my desk, unable to think straight. I've never seen eyes like his before. They were a beautiful gold color with a little black. They were amazing.

He was _still_ staring at me when I looked his way. I could feel my cheeks blushing.

In a low voice he muttered, "I'm Inuyasha." The class waited for him to say more, but he just stood quietly.

"Anything else you'd like to say?" Mr. Hall asked. Inuyasha shook his head and started his way back over to his seat…next to _me_. He sat down and looked straight ahead. He was so close to me that I started to shake out of nervousness. I've never felt this way before.

The whole class was staring in our direction. I can tell what everyone was thinking. 'Look at those two freaks, sitting next to each other.' I looked down and sighed.

The class continued on and once again my mind was preoccupied by Inuyasha. He sits next to me in two of my classes…my grades are going to drop in both.

There is something about him that's different from anyone else. I examined his face from the side when he seemed to be day dreaming and he had a very serious look on his face. I wonder what he looks like when he smiles. I'm so tempted to start a conversation. Every time I open my mouth to say something, nothing comes out. I don't know what to say.

I've never been very social, which also helps to my outcast stereotype in this school. The only reason I'm friends with Sango is because she talked to me. At first I didn't even bother making an effort in starting out conversations when she first approached me back in seventh grade. My dreary spirit never dampened hers, though. She's still the same person she was four years ago, cheerful and merry.

Which also brings me to Miroku. To be honest, I don't exactly remember how Miroku and I met. I'll have to ask him.

I felt eyes looking at the side of my face and turned to see Inuyasha staring at me. Usually when I make eye contact with people, I turn away quickly. I get an awkward feeling and it makes me feel really insecure. But I can't turn my eyes away right now. They're so mesmerizing.

I blinked and on the inside of my eyelids I saw the same pure black eyes in my dreams and screamed.

Those eyes again. Why did those eyes have to come back? This dream is seriously getting into my head. I just might be going crazy.

And I'm not the only one thinking that.

The whole class stared at me puzzled, including Inuyasha. I laughed nervously and looked down, making sure my hair covered both sides of my face. I can't believe that just happened. I just might start crying.

Thank goodness the bell rang at that moment. I gathered my things and scurried out of the classroom. I didn't want to encounter anyone. Not like anyone would stop me.

My mind went back to Inuyasha. If only I could have the courage to talk to him. And even if I did, would he answer the same way as he did to Kikyo?

Little did that know that he was about to become a huge part in my life.

--------------------

A/N: Here's the first chapter! Do you like? I think it's a lot different than The Chosen One, that's for sure. I did start off with a dream again, hehe. More of the plot will be revealed as the story continues on. Review!


	2. My Mission

I had the same dream again. I woke up this time with a shortened breath. It was a bit too early to start getting ready, but I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, especially with those dark eyes poisoned in my mind.

I walked to school, even if I was an hour earlier than usual. It was a foggy day and hard to see ahead of me. It fit my mood perfectly.

I wonder why Inuyasha was so rude to Kikyo yesterday. Well, yeah, I'd be pissed if some random guy put his hand on me the first time I met him. But the way he reacted. He was so blunt and mean. He could have retreated from her in a more polite manner.

His eyes are beautiful. I can still remember the black speckles scattered around his golden eyes. The uniqueness of them drew me toward his gaze. I don't think I've stared at someone for such a long period of time. He seemed so mysterious, which makes me want to find more about him. When he walked by me, he gave off a different…feeling. It's as I was drawn to him, connected to him somehow.

I'm crazy, aren't I?

I was eager to see him again, almost to the point where I was running now. Why was I acting this way? I don't even see him in the morning.

I arrived at the vacant school. Only a few students were sitting on benches, some with textbooks stretched on their laps doing their homework, others listening to music. I shook my backpack off and put in on an empty bench. I sat down and leaned my head back.

I wonder where Inuyasha came from. Does he have any brothers or sisters? What kind of music does he like? Does he like to dance? Where does he live?

Why am I so interested in him?

I ripped out a piece of paper out of my binder and wrote in large, capital letters:

**MISSION INUYASHA**

I laughed out loud after I wrote it. How silly of me. How I wanted to know everything about him. Maybe he's a jerk. But how will I ever know? Maybe this will be a way to get to know him.

I'll find out everything about him. Somehow. I'll observe what he does in classes, what he does at lunch time and between passing periods. This would make me a stalker. But not in a bad way, right? I'm way too shy to even approach him so this isn't such a bad thing to do. Like I said, _observing_.

Or obsessing, however you would like to put it.

That's when I sensed him. I looked up and saw him crossing the school yard. I took my chance to make my first entry.

**7:14 A.M. Wednesday December 13**

_Inuyasha is wearing a blue tee and jeans. He dresses nice and simple._

_Inuyasha's right hand held his folder and his other hand was in his pocket. _

_Inuyasha laid down on the grass, put his folder (black) on his chest, and put his hands behind his head._

I folded the piece of paper and stuffed it in my pocket. I still have ten minutes to go.

Inspired by Inuyasha, I threw my things under the bench and laid down on the bench, though my legs hung over. I was hoping to guess cloud shapes, but the sky is filled with gray. I couldn't tell if it was going to rain or not.

I peeked over Inuyasha's way and saw him staring at me. It was as if he was right in front of me. I could see his eyes perfectly, his golden orbs shining, even though the sun wasn't even out. I didn't feel uncomfortable, though. The feeling was very familiar. Maybe from yesterday? Right when my lips were turning upward, though, he quickly looked away. He stood up, grabbed his folder, and left into the entrance of the school.

Did I do something wrong? I must have. Why would he have left? All I did was smile. Maybe I had something in my teeth. Or…or…

I took out the piece of paper again and wrote:

**7:21 A.M.**

_Inuyasha and I stare at each other for who knows how long (seconds, minutes?), but when I smile, he leaves. _

_Strange._

The bell rang and I put the piece of paper back in my pocket. I wonder if I should tell Sango or Miroku about _MISSION INUYASHA_. No. It's too embarrassing, even to tell my best friends. I'm sure they have secrets that I don't know which I'm fine with. This will be my own secret.

----------------------

"We are starting a new project today that I think most of you will like," Mrs. Kelly announced to the class. Welcome to my favorite class, art. Did I mention I'm an excellent artist? I love to draw, mostly of nature. It's very green where I live, where there are many peaceful meadows and it's not very busy. Our city's population is only 981, which is very small compared to others. I like it.

"We're making a scrapbook. It's a scrapbook about your past. Your favorite childhood toy, when you first lost your tooth, anything you like. You may add photos, articles, whatever, but it must be creative and original. It must be ten pages…"

Mrs. Kelly kept explaining, but I tuned her out. I couldn't help think:

_My past_.

This is not fair. Why can't we choose our own scrapbook idea? Does it have to be about our _past_? I know nothing of it, I don't remember a thing! How was I ever going to explain this to Mrs. Kelly?

What kind of project is this anyways? I thought this was an _art_ class, not a cut and paste sort of class. This is unbelievable!

"Today you will brainstorm ideas and we will get started right away tomorrow. I suggest your bring all your materials tomorrow. Raise your hand if you need anything." She started towards her desk, but I shot my hand in the air right away.

She sighed, "Yes, Ms. Higurashi?"

I motioned her to come closer, showing that it was a private question. She walked over to my desk.

"Um," I stammered. This is harder than I thought. "I, um, kind of, um, don't remember…my um…childhood."

She bursted out laughing. I'm not even joking. She's clenching onto her stomach and laughing. I don't find anything funny about this.

"Mrs. Kelly?" I asked, trying to make her stop. The whole class is staring now. How totally embarrassing.

"Sweetie," Mrs. Kelly managed to squeal, "_Everyone _can remember their childhood. I can even remember what I did on my eighth birthday, you must remember something. Now how about you get to work and next time you raise your hand, make it worth my time." She left my desk, still chuckling.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Of course some people don't remember their past. Hasn't she ever seen _50 First Dates_? Maybe I was in some kind of car accident and forgot my past. Who knows? I would absolutely love to know, but somehow nothing I can find connects.

Good job Mrs. Kelly, you're now on my bad list.

Not that I have a bad list, but you've certainly inspired me to start one!

I sighed and twirled my pencil. What was I going to do? I suppose I can make up my past. I'll make it so absurd too. I smiled and took out my pencil.

Normally I would have become depressed and mopey after Mrs. Kelly scene, but for some reason I'm really looking forward to this project. I'll make it fun.

**10 Most Unforgettable Memories**

**1. **I fell from the sky.

**2. **At the age of two, I read the Lord of the Rings trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkein

three times.

**3.** I met my first best friend, an ant named Fred.

**4. **I stole a TV from the mall at the age of six.

**5. **My parents bought me a car at the age of ten.

**6. **I made out with a guy (who I only knew one day) when the clock striked

midnight on New Years.

**7.** He went to jail the next day for stealing a car.

**8.** My parents divorced and got back together (eight times).

**9. **I went to an awards show with Brad Pitt.

**10. **I started a mission.

At least one of them is true.

---------------------

"Please Sango! Just one bite!" Miroku begged. Sango continued to eat her turkey sandwich without even acknowledging Miroku.

"Here Miroku, you can have some of mine," I offered out of pity. Was Sango ever going to like Miroku, let alone give him a bite of her sandwich?

"Thanks my-very-best-friend-who's-nice-enough-to-even-say-hello." I saw Sango smile, but took another bite to hide it.

"Aw!" Sango sighed. I raised my eyebrows, showing I was a bit confused. "Inuyasha is sitting all alone." I turned in the direction Sango was looking at. She was right.

His strikingly black hair was gorgeous as ever. He was eating ramen. I must remember to write this down. He doesn't have many good manners, though. He's eating as if he hasn't eaten in days. I can see pieces of noodle fall out of his mouth while he's chewing with his mouth open.

"Looks like someone has a crush," Miroku smirked. I snapped my head back around and glared at him. My red cheeks are probably giving away my bluff, though.

So I have a _tiny_ crush. So what? It doesn't mean anything. I'm just interested about things he likes, what he does for fun, you know, simple stuff like that.

Miroku doesn't need to know that, though.

"No I don't!" I retorted.

"He's not that bad looking, you know," Sango said, surveying Inuyasha.

Miroku's eyes widened. "You like him Sango? I've heard he does drugs and..umm…uses girls."

"Someone's jealous," I muttered. I took a sip of my drink and looked innocently at Miroku.

Like a five year old, he stuck his tongue out at me.

"He's looking at you," Sango whispered. I turned around, wanting to look into his eyes once again. He was picking at his food and looking down when I found him. I sighed and picked at my food as well.

"A guy as good looking as him would never like a girl like me."

"Prove it," Sango said. I furrowed my eyebrows. What did she mean?

"Explain…" I laid my chin in my hands and leaned forward.

"You're always saying how people automatically hate you and…"

"They do," I interrupted.

"Well," Sango continued, "then I suppose if you go and sit down and eat your lunch with Inuyasha, he will automatically hate you."

"Yes." I do honestly believe people automatically don't like me. I remember when this year began I introduced myself to a girl named Rosa, who mostly keeps to herself. I wanted a good start to the year and attempt to make a few friends, but when I said hello, she replied, "Go away."

I was surprised. She seemed like such a nice person. The year before I overheard her small conversations with people, and she was very polite. And what do I get? A "go away."

"I beg your pardon?" I asked in shock. Maybe I heard wrong.

"What part of go away don't you understand?"

I stared in mortification. I figured she was in a bad mood. I went back to my seat, but not before noticing a girl walking towards Rosa.

"I like your hair," the girls said. Rosa had her darkish brown hair in two braids that rested on her shoulders. I waited for Rosa to snap her head in half.

"Thanks. I like yours too."

I stared once again, jaw wide open.

"Was this a joke?" I remember thinking. Why was she polite to her and not to me? For crying out loud, I just said hello! Was I supposes to compliment her or something?

I never talked to her again.

This is not the only crazy thing that happened to me. People avoid eye contact with me (though for some reason Inuyasha had no problem). People will literally raise their hand and ask the teacher to sit somewhere else if they end up sitting by me. The teacher doesn't need an explanation either. They know it's because of me.

"Then prove it. Go sit with Inuyasha." Sango put the remainder of my lunch on my tray and flicked her fingers at me, shooing me away.

"Fine, I will!" I took my tray and walked away from the table. What the hell am I doing?

Before I knew it, though, I stood across from Inuyasha. He stopped eating. I gulped. I can't believe I'm doing this.

He looked up. He stared at me looking rather confused.

"Um…hi," I mumbled.

He didn't answer.

Now this was awkward.

He was still staring at me with his amazing eyes. He no longer looked confused. He just stared blankly at me. Should I say something else?

On no, maybe he's trying to think of a way to get rid of me. Would he just hurry up with his excuse so I can prove Sango wrong?

To my utter surprise, he looked down and continued to eat his ramen. To be exact, his third bowl of ramen.

I sat down and set my tray on the table. My stomach was fluttering so much I thought I was going to throw up my sandwich right in front of him.

He didn't seem to mind me sitting down. He hasn't looked up yet, anyways. I've lost my appetite at about this point, so I took a sip (a long one) of my soda. I bit down on the straw.

We sat there silently for the rest of lunch. Even after Inuyasha finished with his food, he never got up to throw it away. Instead he fiddled with his fork. He's looked up four times (yes, I counted) and we would stare at each other for a moment, but then look down again. And every time we looked down I was so eager to look in his eyes again. The fifth time I looked at him, though, I blinked and saw the eyes from my dream. And every time I blinked after that the eye appeared before me.

I screamed and fell back. I forced my eyes open-wide, not wanting to see them again.

"Go away, go away," I repeated. I couldn't stand it anymore, and I blinked again. The eyes were still there. Sango appeared by my side.

"Are you ok Kagome?"

I couldn't see her anymore since my eyes were blurred with tears. I stood up (without blinking) and saw that Inuyasha was gone. I dared to blink again, but the eyes weren't there his time. I blinked multiple times, but all I saw was darkness.

Sango shook me and snapped me out of my daze. "What did he do to you?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"You're lying, I know it. You're crying because he hurt you, am I right? I'm so sorry Kagome! I should have never…"

I put my hand over her mouth.

"He said absolutely nothing, nor did he hurt me in any way." At least not that I know of.

"Oh," was all she replied.

How come the eyes come when Inuyasha's around, but they disappear when he leaves. There is no way he is causing that to happen. That can't be possible.

"I have to go," I told Sango and left. I didn't bother throwing my trash away.

----------------

**Mission Inuyasha**

**12:30 P.M.**

_I've noticed Inuyasha rubs his neck a lot, or he'll fiddle with his pencil. Always in constant motion._

**12:44 P.M.**

_My English teacher asked Inuyasha a question (though I don't know what the question was, since all I paid attention to was Inuyasha's name). Inuyasha shrugged._

_She called on another person._

**12:46 P.M.**

_Inuyasha leaned back to stretch. His long hair lay on my desk. I took the opportunity to feel it (without him knowing, of course)._

_His hair is real._

**1:14 P.M.**

_Inuyasha looked at me and I sensed sadness in his eyes. He looked down on his desk and drew a doodle, though I couldn't tell what it was._

-------------

I walked down home straight after school. Usually, Sango will drive me either to her place or mine. She's so lucky she has a driving license. Who knows when I'm going to get mine. Depends if my mom will ever let me.

I walked by the park and observed the people. Kids were playing with their friends or talking with their parents happily. I didn't have any memories of any sort. I couldn't remember any friends I had younger.

Why?

I looked ahead and saw a man walking in my direction. He looked at me and smiled. I stared at him until he passed me and didn't dare look back.

I've seen that man before. I know I have…I must have. He looked so incredibly familiar…I feel like I know him from…something. Maybe I've walked by him before or I'm having some weird déjà vu. But I'm sure I know him more than that.

I'm loosing my mind.

I blinked and once again the black eyes appeared. It's like the eyes only come when I look at someone. There is no way possible, like I said before, that can be true. Maybe I'm mentally still scared of the dream and so it comes back to haunt me at random times.

I finally arrived home. I set my things by the kitchen table and right when I was about to leave, I saw a note with my name on it.

_Kagome,_

_I need you to go to the grocery store for me. I won't be back until around 10 so you're also going to have to make dinner for yourself. I left you money and a list of groceries._

_Thanks Kags._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I groaned. Right when I was about to take a nap too.

I stashed the money and the list into my pocket and headed out.

The air was getting cooler and the clouds were darkening. It was going to rain tonight. I'll have to hurry.

Fifteen minutes later the market appeared across the street. I was about to walk down the cross walk when I saw men down an alley beating on some poor man. I walked over to the bus stop and pretended I was waiting. I peeked back to the two scary men and recognized the one getting beaten up.

I gasped. It was Inuyasha.


	3. My Sorta Kinda Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-----------------

What was I going to do? I couldn't walk over there and stop them. I'm not exactly the best at fighting. I can call the cops, but I left my cell phone at home. I was going to run to the market and use a phone there, but the two men finally left, leaving poor Inuyasha in the rain bloody. I ran over there and kneed beside him.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?"

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open after I called his name several times. Once he caught sight of me, it looked as if he had a heart attack.

"Hey wench! What the hell are you doing?"

I was so taken aback that I stumbled backwards and cut my palms catching myself. Did he just call me a wench?

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm trying to help you! Those two guys…they…who are they?" I couldn't even think clearly.

"We have to get out of here," Inuyasha scrambled up. Before I could even speak a word, though, Inuyasha lifted me over his shoulders as if I was a rag doll.

"Put me down!" This is not exactly what I was expecting.

"No, now stop moving, would you? Where's your house?"

"Hold up! You think I'm going to just let you carry me home? I just tried to help you and you called me a wench, which I really don't appreciate. Now put me down!"

My heart was beating so fast for several reasons.

First off, I've never stood up for myself before nor have I ever sounded so confident. I was surprised by my own words. Usually I just say those things in my head.

Secondly, I'm on the back of a very hot guy. His smell is indescribably amazing. His biceps are well formed plus the heat from his body was warming me. I've never really hugged a guy before, not like I was hugging him or anything. It certainly felt close to it. I'm secretly hoping he won't put me down.

"I'm not putting you down! Now for the last time, where do you live?"

What am I, five?

I gave him directions in defeat and he carried (more like ran) me to my house. He put me down and I unlocked the door to come inside. He walked in without my consent. That was a bit rude. I closed the door behind me and headed straight for the sink.

"Lay down," I insisted, pointing to our brown worn couch. "You seem to have a nasty head wound."

Inuyasha sat down on the floor instead and stared straight at the wall. I took out a towel and let the sink water run until it was hot. The silence was unbearable. He had that blank look again and his golden orbs were piercing into one spot, not moving an inch. To be honest, I don't think he blinked once in the last two minutes. The water finally came to the right temperature and I soaked the towel with the water. I brought the towel over to Inuyasha.

"You should really lie down and put this on your head."

He snatched the towel out of my hand and plopped onto the couch. There was no "thank you" by the way. I let it go and sat down on the floor beside the couch.

"So who were those guys?"

"None of your concern," Inuyasha snapped. I guess he always acts like this. He was the same with Kikyo.

"So you know them? There not just some poor men stealing from a random pedestrian?" I pressed on.

He turned his head and looked at me. A sadness lurked in his eyes and I dearly wanted to know. Funny how you can be pissed at one moment and compassionate the next.

"Kagome…there are some things you don't want to know."

He's such a secretive guy. Behind his eyes hide mysteries that I desperately am searching for.

"Well, it's none of my business so I won't push you about it. I just don't want you to get hurt."

He didn't answer. He stood up from the couch and walked over to a picture hanging on the wall. It was my first day of middle school. My hair was up in a high ponytail and I had the goofiest smile.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha turned around.

"Yes?"

"Don't walk out alone."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why? Is there something I should be scared of?"

"Just don't, wench!" Inuyasha shot back. I frowned.

"Don't call me that!"

Inuyasha smirked, which I've never seen before. Why did he have to look so attractive when I'm supposed to be angry at him?

"I can if I want to, _wench_."

I glared at him. His poisonous eyes scowled back at me. I went back into the kitchen to get some water.

"Want a drink?" I asked, wanting to end the ridiculous argument.

"No, I have to go."

"Oh, well…ok. Just be careful."

He nodded and left.

So many questions popped into my head. I took a large gulp of water and lied on the couch. I smiled at the scent Inuyasha left behind on the couch. I can't wait to tell Sango what happened.

-----------------

A woman is screaming. A piercing, painful scream. I'm crouching in the corner of a kitchen. I'm scared. My palms are sweating and all that I have to comfort me is to hug my knees.

I don't know where the woman is, but she sounds close.

"Who are you?" I yell out. Probably wasn't the smartest thing to yell out, but I feel like I've been crouched down for ages. My knees were aching.

Suddenly, the last person I expected to see walked in.

Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in relief. I stood up and walked towards him. He look beaten up. A scar was across his right eye.

"What happened to you? And who's that girl? We should go find…"

I was hushed by Inuyasha's index finger over my lips.

"There are some things you don't want to know."

Chills ran up my spine. Inuyasha disappeared right before my eyes and everything went dark. The woman screamed more and all I wanted to do was save her, tell her it's ok. I screamed out for her.

----------------

"Kagome, you seem out of it today. You ok?" Sango asked. I wanted to explain everything to her, but right now wasn't the time.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," I lied.

"Well, I'm here if you need anything!" Sango happily chirped. I smiled.

"Thanks."

We went our separate ways to go to class. I sat down at my desk and looked out the window.

My dreams…my nightmares, they truly mean something. I just know it. They cannot be my mere imagination. I know there is something more to them. Who was that screaming girl anyways? I felt as if I knew her. And why was Inuyasha there? What happened to his eye? The more I think about these questions, the more confused I get. I don't have answers to any.

"Kagome."

I turned forward and saw Inuyasha leaning on my desk.

"Um…yeah?" Words become so difficult to form when he's around.

"You're going to dinner with me."

I gaped at him. Was he serious?

"What?" There go my dumb questions.

"I said you're going to dinner with me. Are you deaf, wench?"

Way too many things are going through my mind right now. I mean, he just asked…no, _demanded_ me to go to dinner. And the whole calling me wench thing is getting on my last nerve.

"Don't call me wench," I sneered at him.

"I'll see you at seven then." He turned around and put his headphones on. I didn't even say if it was ok.

But I'll be honest, though. I would have said yes. Who wouldn't?

Now would be a good time to talk to Sango.

-----------------

"I can't believe it! Not only did Inuyasha go to your house, but he asked you on a date!" Sango exclaimed. I rubbed my neck and said, "Well, I wouldn't call it a date."

"It's a date," Sango confirmed. The thought made me blush. Inuyasha did invite me to dinner. What else could it be?

"Oh man Sango, what should I wear?"

"I have a few things for you to try on."

She pulled up in her driveway and turned the ignition off. We got out of the pick up truck and headed inside.

"So…how are you and Miroku doing?"

"Just friends, as it should be."

I smiled. "You totally like him."

She glared fiercely at me. "No, I really don't."

We went inside her room. I sat on her pink comforter and looked around. Her room was completely pink. Walls, bed, even the dressers and the nightstand were pink. It's a child's dream come true.

Sango should really change it.

"Here, try this one." Sango threw me a pink spaghetti strap dress.

"Sango, you know I don't wear pink."

She threw me about five other dresses. Who knew she owned so many?

I ended up choosing a black halter dress that went down to my knees. Then I thought of something.

"What if we're going somewhere casual?" I asked. Sango tapped her finger to her lip, thinking.

"You're right." She took out a denim skirt and a green halter. I looked at the skirt mortified.

"Sorry, I don't wear skirts."

Sango shook her head. "Then you better start."

I tried it on. Don't worry, I put shorts under the skirt. Otherwise, I would have been uncomfortable the whole night.

Sango clapped her hands in joy. "Perfect!"

She put my hair in a high ponytail and curled it. Then she tied it with a green ribbon. She put make-up on me, something I never worn before. It wasn't much, just foundation and eyeliner. I refused anything else. She finished off with a green butterfly necklace with a silver chain. I was surprised at how I looked. She did a good job.

What would I do without her?

"Thanks Sango!" I hugged my best friend. She was surprised at my affection, but she squeezed me back.

"Now go get your man!" I blushed.

"It's not like that!"

She made kissing sounds and I chased her around the house. Haha, Sango. Very funny.

----------------

He's going to be a here any second. I'm so nervous. I can't hyperventilate right now. I poured myself a glass of water and then went to the restroom. I pee when I get nervous.

The doorbell rang.

_Ack_!

I checked the mirror for one last check up. I looked nice, not too dressy…right?

It's too late. I went out to go open the door, and then…

"What took you so long?"

I screamed and jumped back. "You scared the hell out of me! Don't do that!"

I looked at my front door and found it open. Oh no. I'm so stupid. I left it unlock. How clumsy of me to forget.

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked," Inuyasha said. Not in a kind way, though.

"You shouldn't barge into people's houses," I snapped back. Some great start to my first date, huh? Or whatever you want to call this.

"Are we going or not?" He started to head out the front door. I caught up to him, grabbed my purse, and locked the door. Good thing my parents were out tonight.

"Where are we going, anyways?" I asked. We walked down the driveway and I couldn't find his car.

"And where's your car?"

"We're walking to the pizza parlor down the street."

"Oh." I looked down at my clothes and then at his. He was wearing jeans and a regular green tee while I was dressed up. At least I chose Converse over high heels.

We walked the fifteen minutes in silence. It was pretty chilly out. I held my arms together. Why didn't I bring a jacket? Inuyasha walked casually along with his hands in his pocket. I'm beginning to wonder why he even asked me to dinner in the first place. Did he really like me? Or is there something else?

I'm not very good with these things. I desperately wanted to say something, break the silence. But I couldn't think of anything to say.

We arrived at Pizza for All and grabbed a booth. We sat across from each other.

"What can I get for you two?" Our waitress looked at me and then at Inuyasha. I could read the shock on Beth's face. She has been a great friend of mine through the years I've been coming here. And not once have I been here with a boy.

"Coke," Inuyasha said. He looked at me. "Same for Kagome." Beth nodded and left in confusion. She turned and silently said, "Explain later." I nodded. I turned back to face Inuyasha.

"You know you shouldn't have ordered for me."

Inuyasha smirked. "Isn't that what you would get?" I glared at him. He was right.

We sat together in silence again. This is unbearable.

What's with him anyways? Isn't he the one that asked me to go to dinner?

I saw a family walk in. Two children ran straight to the arcade games while the parents grabbed the booth behind Inuyasha.

"Why?"

Inuyasha stared at me with a puzzled expression. He put down the fork he was playing with and leaned forward.

"Why what?"

I looked down. "Why can't I remember?"

"Remember what?"

I bit my nail. I barely even knew Inuyasha and here I am about to open myself up. But I can't help myself.

"I can't remember my childhood. Nothing. Not one friend, toy vacation…I have no idea who I even was."

I finally looked up. Inuyasha's face was much closer. He was leaning across the table. I must have been mumbling. I felt tears coming on, but I didn't want to tear my eyes away from Inuyasha.

"I envy you."

Is he crazy? What did he mean?

Inuyasha must have read my mind. "My childhood is all too clear. It was no playground, that's for sure. I hated it. If I could forget it…"

"So you believe me? You don't think I'm crazy?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, "Yeah wench, why wouldn't I?"

I smiled. For once I haven't been embarrassed for telling someone that.

"There must have been one good thing about your childhood."

Inuyasha curled his lip. "You're right. There was one thing. My best friend. She was the only one I had."

I wanted to ask more, but Beth came with our drinks. We ordered a large cheese pizza and Beth winked at me before leaving. I rolled my eyes.

"Still," I told Inuyasha, "I would like to remember something."

"You shouldn't worry about your past and see what you have in front of you. You have two great friends who would do anything for you. Stop asking questions about your childhood, just…move on."

I was surprised at how strongly he felt about this. What was his problem? Maybe his past was so bad he was taking his anger out of me.

He was right. I do have a good life. Sango and Miroku have been so loyal to me. My parents are great too. But I still feel incomplete…empty. I'm like a thousand piece jigsaw puzzle missing the last piece. I want to know how I was like when I was younger. A person's youth, after all, helps shape who you are.

We went off topic after that. As we ate, we discussed some music, movies, short subjects that kept conversation flowing. Inuyasha never called me a wench during our chat. I'm expecting sometime soon, though.

He walked me home after. At least we weren't silent this time. I told him about my parents and how they were gone a lot because of work. The two invented some kitchen appliances so constantly they were fixing the product, going to meetings, firing people, things like that. He listened intently the whole time. I wonder if I'm boring him.

When we arrived at my house, I noticed our car was in the driveway which meant…

"My parents are home! Oh crap!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Why, you'll get in trouble?"

I glared at him. "Ok, so I need an excuse."

"You were doing homework at a friend's house and you lost track of time or something like that."

I smiled. "Yeah, I'll say I was at Sango's."

We were quiet for the next minute. Should I just go and wave to him goodbye? I'm not sure what to do. Was he going to do anything? We were standing side by side looking at the ground. I have a feeling he's thinking the same thing, or at least I'm hoping he is.

He ended up pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back, but only for a second since he let go. That was more like a friend hug than anything else. "I'll see you later." He walked away.

I went inside the house and yelled out, "I'm home!"

"There you are Kagome!" my mother squealed. She pulled me into a tight hug. My dad rushed in the room and joined our hug circle.

"Where have you been, young lady?" my father put on his stern voice. I knew he wasn't serious, though.

"Sorry, was at Sango's doing homework and we lost track of time."

My mom and dad nodded. "Well, get to bed now. It's late."

Phew, it worked. Before I went to my room, I asked, "What was I like as a child?"

My parents both frowned at the same time. "Well," my mom started off, "you were just like everyone else. Always wanting to go to the park, begging for more presents on your birthday…"

"We lived in a nice neighborhood," my dad continued, "but we moved because of our job. Our new coffee machine became bigger than we expected so we had to move closer to move to the company we sold the coffee machine to."

I nodded. "Well, good night." I didn't want to ask anything more. I couldn't remember moving, nor any birthdays, nor going to the park. I can't remember anything of the sort. I'm missing something here, I just know it. Or maybe I have some weird disease.

I shook my head. I need some rest.

-------------------

Author's Note: Third chapter finished. Hope you like it. Every chapter will have a piece unraveled to all this mystery. Soon enough everything will be unfolded. Review!


End file.
